my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02
This sound effect can be found on 20th Century Fox Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's basically the same sound as Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 02 from the Network Sound Effects Library. Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Spooks a Poppin'.") * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Adventure Time * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Ruby-Spears and Murakami-Wolf-Swenson episodes) * Animated Hero Classics (Heard in "Benjamin Franklin") * Archer (TV series) * Bonkers (Heard once in "Out of Sight, Out of Toon.") * Baby Looney Tunes * Bobby's World (Heard several times in "Adventures in Bobby-Sitting" and "Bobby, the Musical.") * CatDog (Heard several times in "Nightmare.") * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Clarence * Clarissa Explains It All (Heard on the "Thunder Pictures" logo and in "Crush" and "The Darling Wars") * Clash of the gods * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Horn Envy.") * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Game for a Game.") * Doctor Who * DuckTales * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) (heard in the intro) * Fangface * The Flintstone Kids (Heard in "FrankenStone.") * Full House * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard several times in "Bloooo" and "BlooTube.") * Fraggle Rock (Heard several times in "Catch the Tail by the Tiger.") * Garfield and Friends * George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) * Ghost Busters (1986 TV series) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (Heard in "The Vines of Evil.") * Gilligan's Island * Glove and Boots * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "The Galloping Ghost.") * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Midnight Movie Madness.") * Gravity Falls * Greeny Phatom * Grojband (Heard once in "A-Capella Lips Now.") * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Hey Arnold! * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "Happy Baboon Holidays.") * Inspector Gadget (Heard once in "All That Glitters" and "Sleeping Gas.") * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * The Krofft Superstar Hour * Little Bear (Heard repeatedly in "Thunder Monster.") * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Littles * Lost in Space * Mad Money * My Own Dog * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts.") * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard several times in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People.") * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Prime Mates" and "Simian Says.") * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinkle Gruff Gals.") * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Raccoons (Heard once in "Gold Rush.") * Rainbow Brite * Rocko's Modern Life * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard in "Haunted House" and "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen." * Samson & Goliath * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street (Heard in the "Bridgekeeper" cartoons.) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Shazzan * Sky Commanders * The Smurfs * Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in a few episodes from 2001-2005.) * Super Why * Talespin * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Cartoon Feud.") * ThunderCats * The Thundermans * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Toxic Crusaders * The Twilight Zone * VeggieTales (Heard once in "Duke and the Great Pie War.") * Wacky Races * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color * We Bare Bears (Heard in "Burrito" and "Slumber Party.") * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Awfully Lucky.") * The Wuzzles * Zorro (1957 TV series) TV Specials * Alice in Wonderland (1985) * Disney's Fluppy Dogs (1986) * A Disney Halloween (1983) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) * Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects (1995) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) * My Little Pony: Escape from Midnight Castle (1984) * My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina (1985) * The Nightingale (1987) * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) (Heard once briefly.) * Sesame Street: 20 Years & Still Counting! (1989) * The Werewolf of Woodstock (1975) Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Back to the Future (1985) * Beethoven (1992) * Blacula (1972) * The Blues Brothers (1980) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Clue (1985) * Conan the Barbarian (1982) * The Day After (1983) * Death Becomes Her (1992) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Ghostbusters (1984) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Halloween Tree (1993) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Lord of the Rings (1978) * The Mouse and His Child (1977) * Murder by Death (1976) * Oliver Twist (1974) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) (Used as a morph) * Romancing the Stone (1984) * Short Circuit (1986) * The Sound of Music (1965) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * The Great Outdoors (1988) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Young Frankenstein (1974) Shorts * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) (Shorts) * Frankenweenie (1984) (Short) * Goofy's Freeway Troubles (1965) * Lego Scooby-Doo Shorts (2015) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) Commercials VHS & DVD Releases * Fraggle Rock (Heard in "Catch the Tail by the Tiger" during the HIT Entertainment video from 2005 called "Live by the Rule of the Rock!".) * Golden Book Video (Heard once in "Learn About Living: Never Talk to Strangers" and "4 Masters of the Universe Stories.") (the latter lower-pitched) * How Come? (1989) * Little Bear (Heard repeatedly in "Thunder Monster" during the Paramount video from 1999 called "Little Goblin Bear.") Logos * Dark Castle Entertainment * Thunder Pictures (1991-1994) (Logos) Video Games PC: * Double Dragon Neon Nintendo GameCube: * Mega Man Network Transmission Trailers * Airplane! (1980) (Trailers) * Aladdin (1992) (Trailers) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 25th Anniversary Edition.) * Mulan (1998) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Dr. Seuss' Crash Bandicoot™ The Movie: The Thievius Raccoonus * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Godzilla vs The Sirens trailer (April Fools Joke) * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) Theme Parks * Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland (during the Haunted Mansion Segment) * The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland) * Journey Into Imagination (Theme Parks) * The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh (Walt Disney World) * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Heard in the pre-show.) * Universe of Energy (Original 1982-1996 Version) Anime * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed / Seed Destiny * Sgt. Frog * Twocar Image Gallery Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas